Religious policy
State religion Some countries designate an official state religion, although it varies as to whether this official status has a practical effect or is merely a symbolic gesture. Other countries do not specify a state religion, sometimes making secularism a formal principle. A few countries actually have atheism as an explicit state doctrine. Active state religion * — the Ula'ikist religion has official status, and its nominal head has a role in the constitution. * — the Samuelonian Orthodox Church is recognised as the official state religion. * — nine different religious organisations have official recognition and are central to the government. Symbolic state religion * — Cruisanism has enjoyed official status since the founding of the Commonwealth but there are only a few areas where this status still carries any legal or legislative application. * — the Astriulite religion has official status, although there are only a few areas in which the effects of this are evident. No state religion * — strong tradition of the secular state * — strong tradition of the secular state, with very strong rules about keeping religion separate from the government. * - No state religions, state is officially lay. * — No state religion, the state is officially secular, * — no state religion; constitutional guarantee of separation of religion and state. State atheism * — strong tradition of the secular state, with absolute constitutional rules about keeping religion separate from any government and public education or service agency. The BWA officially discourages dabbling in the worship of imaginary entities and instead encourages a scientific-humanistic approach to life. Control of religions or religious organisations Some countries have laws which govern which religions and religious organisations are permitted to exist within that country, and under what conditions. Serious suppression * — no religions are officially banned, but any Ula'ikist organisations not approved of by the state are effectively suppressed, and local Cruisans are prevented from practising their religion in any organised fashion. Those religious organisations which are permitted are required to conform to a large number of regulations and to accept monitoring. Restrictions * - To qualify and register as a religion, you need a government-issued license and a membership of the Council of Churches. The aim of this policy is to separate religions from undesired cults. * — the government bans organisations which it deems to be "cults". The definition is vague, but focuses more on the structure of the organisation and the way it attempts to control its members than on the actual religious teachings. There are also strict regulations aimed at keeping religion out of politics (including some which prevent religiously-based political parties from contesting elections.) * - Religions must obey the Laws on Religious Freedom - aka The Four Rules of God. * — whilst there are no restrictions, a number of Religous cults have been banned. No controls * — no controls. * — provided no other laws are broken, no controls or restrictions exist. * — No controls provided no law has been broken. * — provided other laws are respected, minority religions are left alone. * — there are no governmental prohibitions on religions, although there is little to stop some of the nine officially recognised religious organisations from harassing smaller groups. Restrictions on proselytising Independently of restrictions on religious practice, there may also be restrictions on attempts to spread a religion. Prohibited * — it is illegal to proselytise. * - The Four Rules of God prohibit proselitism. Some restrictions * — it is illegal to promote a religion to people who have not specifically sought it. * — it is illegal to promote a religion to people who have not specifically sought it. Also, the authorities reserve the right to prosecute under laws about misleading advertising if they consider any given attempt to have crossed the line from faith to charlatanism. (It's entirely up to their judgment when to do this, but typically, they'll use it for things like saying that someone's cancer will be cured if they sign up.) No restrictions * — there are no restrictions on proselytizing. * — there are no restrictions on proselytizing. * — there are no restrictions on proselytising. * — No restricitions on proselytising, provided no laws are broken. * — there are no restrictions on proselytising. * — there are no restrictions on proselytising. Restrictions on conversion Sometimes, there are legal prohibitions on changing one's religion, independently of any restrictions on the religions themselves — for example, it may be illegal to convert from the state religion to a minority religion, even if the minority religion is legal for those raised in it. Prohibited *? Some restrictions * — in order to convert, people are required to declare their intention to convert a year in advance of doing so, officially so that they have time to reflect and so that their current denomination has a chance to address whatever concerns the converting member may have about it. The social pressures that arise during this period are sufficient that most people who want to convert do so unofficially, although there are fines for this. No restrictions * - No restrictions, provided the religion of choice is legal. * — there are no legal restrictions. * - No restrictions. * — there are no legal restrictions to convert or follow one religion in favor of any other. * — No restrictions. * — No restricitions on conversion, provided no laws are broken. * — there are no legal restrictions. * — there are no legal restrictions, although strong extra-legal and social restrictions may exist. Declaration of religion In some countries, people are required in some way to state what religious denomination, if any, they belong to. In other countries, this is regarded as a personal choice. Declaration required * — all citizens are required to register their religious affiliation with the government, ostensibly so that the government can allocate funding to religious organisations based on their number of adherents. Declaration optional * — there is no requirement to declare one's religion. * - No requirement. On censuses, people are expected to declare their religion - and most do - but have the option to refuse to answer the question for whatever reason. * — the only time an individual is required to declare their religion is when applying for employment with a clearly religious organization or business. Otherwise, there is no requirement to declare one's religion. * — there is an option to declare an individuals religion on his/hers birth certificate, however this is optional and can be changed in cases of conversion. * — No requirement to declare. * — there is no requirement to declare one's religion. * — there is no requirement to declare one's religion, and the religious authorities tend to frown on the idea, as it might reveal different patterns of religious belief than the ones enshrined in the country's governmental structure. Declaration prohibited * — Religion is strictly a personal matter. Authorities, potential employers etc. are not allowed to ask your religion. Laws on religious discrimination Are there laws to prevent discriminate on the basis of religion? Religious discrimination is banned * — Constitutional ban on discrimination on any grounds, including religion. * — the law requires that people not discriminate on this basis (although some would argue that the government's rules to maintain the separation of religion and state are harsh enough to constitute discrimination against religious people in general). * — it is theoretically illegal to discriminate on the basis of religion, although in practice, discrimination against minority faiths is seldom punished and may even be tacitly condoned. * - Religious discrimination - or any form of discrimination also - is not allowed. * — Constitutional ban on Religous discrimination. * — Religious discrimination banned by law. * — the law requires that people not discriminate on this basis in most contexts. Religious discrimination is not banned * — religion is a charged issue, and it is regarded as a person's right to orientate themselves towards others based on their religious convictions. Religious discrimination banned under certain circumstances * — religious discrimination is prohibited in public sector employment and the military. * — religious discrimination is prohibited in public sector employment and the military. Category:Law